Un amour passionel
by Naikii
Summary: Alors que Sasori est d'humeur légère après une partie de poker pimentée, Deidara en profite pour se faire plaisir. Lorsque le marionnetiste découvre la vérité, il se sent trahis et confus... Le blond lui, est dans une impasse et ne sait plus quoi faire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens! Alors ça vas faire depuis un petit moment que je dois poster cette fanfic mais divers raisons m'en on empêché (flemme, flemme, flemme...) ^^' Nan plus sérieusement j'avais pas trop le temps parceque j'avais des contrôles communs qu'on adore! Tous les jours j'était en mode: "Putain faut trop que je poste cette fic" et là voilà enfin! ;) **_

_**ATTENTION: Cette fanfic est extrêmement vieille je crois que je l'ai écrite i an! Je crois même que j'ai mélangé des temps genre présent et passé bref. Je ne dit pas ça pour me justifier pas du tout heh :'D Mais je voulais la poster parceque je met pas 5 mois à écrire quelque chose si c'est pour le laisser dans le dossier "Fanfictions" sur mon bureau :). **_

_**Et pour la petite surprise, la fic Sasodei que je suis en train d'écrire c'est clairement de la bombe atomique! Genre là j'en suis à plus de 20 000 mots alors que j'ai même pas fnis ^^ Mais bref bonne lecture à vous ;D**_

* * *

Une partie de poker:

(Sasori)

J'étais dans le salon du repère avec Kakuzu, Kisame et Hidan. Nous étions tous les trois assis en tailleur autour d'une table. Nous faisions une partie de poker entre collègues. Tout se passait bien, la soirée se déroulait parfaitement.

-Encore perdu Hidan. dit Kakuzu en tendant un shot de sake à ce dernier.

-Décidément je suis vraiment nul à ce jeux…

-Tu vas finir bouré avant la fin de la partie si ça continue. Lança Kisame en rigolant.

Nous avions décidé de mettre un peu plus de piquant à nos soirées poker. C'est pour ça que le perdant buvait un shot de sake. Et je dois dire qu'Hidan et moi étions vraiment mal partit.

-À toi Sasori. Lacha Kakuzu.

Je regardais mes cartes avec concentration. Mon cerveaux bouillait tant je réfléchissait. Je posa alors une carte sur le tapis de jeux. À cette instant, j'étais tout sauf confiant. C'est là que Kisame posa ses cartes suivit de Kakuzu.

-Hehe, encore perdu Sasori…

-Grrrr… ce n'est pas ma soirée…

Je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas un prodige au poker. C'était déjà la deuxième fois que je perdais ce soir là. Mais bon le sake mettait toujours une ambiance détendu et festive.

-Sinon comment il va le blond? Me demanda Hidan.

-Deidara?

-Oui.

-Toujours aussi distrayant…

Dis-je en souriant.

L'effet du sake se faisait renssentir dans toute la pièce. On était tous gaie et on sentait l'exitation monter. Je me sentais de plus en plus libre, un peu comme je n'avais plus aucunes limites.

La soirée se poursuiva et l'euphorie montait dans la salle. Je me sentais joyeux et aimant, ce qui était tout le contraire de mon comportement normale. Je discutais librement avec tout le monde, et il m'arrivait même de rire. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais plus à l'aise et sociable. Une fois la partie finie, nous nous levâmes doucement. Je pris la bouteille de sake en main et Kisame m'interpella.

-Que fais-tu Sasori?

-Je prends ça avec moi ça ne te gêne pas j'éspère?

-Nan ne t'inquiète pas! Il en reste encore plein dans la cuisine.

Après ça, on se dispersa tous dans nos chambres en rigolant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Kakuzu était la personne qui avait bu le moins. Je crois même qu'il n'avait pas bu un seul shot de toute la soirée. En même temps il nous battait à chaque fois… En marchant dans le couloir, je repensa au moment où Hidan avait évoqué Deidara en discutant. À ce moment j'avais ressentis comme une étincelle au niveau de ma poitrine. Comme si mon reliquaire avait reçus une décharge. Pourquoi le fait qu'il parle du gamin me fasse autant d'effet? Ce n'étais que mon disciple rien de plus. Même si je devais avouer qu'a des moments il me provoquait se façon… sensuelle. Et puis il était quand même bien foutut le p'tit.

Après m'être perdu dans mes pensées, je pris une grande gorgée de sake pour me remettre les idées en place. Pfff! Moi qui fantasme sur Deidara! N'importe quoi! Je n'allais pas m'abaisser à son niveau. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, je m'arrêta devant la porte. Je regarda ma bouteille de sake presque vide et pensa qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en prendre une nouvelle pour la suite de la soirée. Même si Hidan Kakuzu et Kisame avaient rejoind leur chambre, je pensais que j'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec Deidara. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne bouteille d'alcool pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Je n'étais pas dans mon était habituelle mais j'en avais un peu rien à faire. Je voulais juste boire du sake et m'amuser. Je me dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Je chercha pendant pas mal de temps une bouteille, ce qui m'énèrva rapidement. L'alcool avait multiplié mon impatiente. Mais au bout de 10 minutes de recherches intensives, mes efforts firent récompensés et j'en trouva enfin une. Je la pris en main, et en faisant le chemin inverse pour revenir dans la chambre, je croisa l'Uchiwa de l'organisation.

-Sasori tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonable de prendre une bouteille de sake à cette heure?

-Tssss de quoi je me mèle Itachi.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de boire autant. Tu devrais la reposer avant de regretter la soirée qui vas suivre.

-Laisse-moi je sais très bien ce que je fais!

-Bien comme tu voudras. C'était juste un conseil.

Toujours là pour me casser les pieds. Et puis que voulait-il dire par "regretter la soirée qui vas suivre". À partir du moment où on a du sake, la soirée ne peut que bien se passer. Je repris donc mon chemin pour la chambre. J'avais une démarche bancale et aléatoire. Je sentais la chaleur monter en moi. Mais cela ne me gênais pas tant que j'avais une bouteille entre les mains.

J'arriva devant la porte de la chambre. Je l'entrouvris très légèrement et vis Deidara en train "d'expérimenter son art". Il marmonait des choses innaudibles sûrement en rapport avec ses sculptures. J'avais envie de lui faire peur en rentrant doucement dans la chambre, mais je me rappela qu'après avoir bu du sake la discretion, il fallait éviter. Je le regarda travailler pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le trouvais étrangement mignon quand il réfléchissait et qu'il disait des choses stupides sur son art. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avais même pas remarqué ma présence.

D'un côté je le regardais d'un air passioné et j'étais impressioné par ce qu'il faisait, et de l'autre, je me disait que son art était la plus grande absurdité que le monde ait connu. Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendu dire: "L'Art est une explosion hn!". C'est là que j'eus un déclic! Depuis tout ce temps je disais que l'Art était immortel et je n'arrêtais pas de nier ce que Deidara disait à propos de ses travaux. C'est là que je compris que… L'art était éphémère, fragile, chétif, l'art était une explosion! J'ai toujours trouvé que le gamin ne disait que des sotises sur l'art mais après réfléxion, il avait raison depuis le début! Je ne savais plus quoi dire et penser…

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Je vous poste la suite la semaine prochaine si j'oublis pas ^^' 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey les gens voilà le second chapitre ^^ Celui-ci est un peu court je crois mais ne vous inquiétez pas le contenu devient de plus en plus croustillant! L'ambiance va se réchauffer hehe... **_

_**Sur-ce bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Manipulation:

(Deidara)

Tient c'est bizarre… Qu'est-ce que fait Sasori derrière la porte? Il se cache où quoi? Il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu. Hum.. étrange ce comportement.

-Sasori je sais que vous êtes là pas la peine de vous cacher hn.

-Tient Deidara comment savais-tu que j'étais ici?

Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. C'est là que je vis mon Sensei dans un accoutrement assez perturbant. Il avait le manteau de l'Akatsuki mais son épaule gauche était dénudée. Ce n'est pas le genre de Danna d'avoir une apparence négligé.

-Brat tu sais quoi? Je t'ai entendus parler derrière la porte et… tu avais raison sur tout depuis le début… L'art est une explosion!

Après ces quelques mots, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Au moins après ça j'avais la certitude qu'il n'étais pas dans son état normal. Sasori venait d'aprouver ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de nier durant tout ce temps. Qu'a-t'il bien pu se passer pendant leur soirée poker? Hum analysons la situation… Sasori dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais en temps normal, il a une démarche un peu bancale et un air presque histérique… Oh non! Ils ont fait leur partie de poker avec du sake. Et Jashin sait à quel point Sasori est nul au poker! La soirée s'annonce… assez mouvementée…

Je me leva et plaça juste en face de lui.

-Dites Sasori Sensei, c'est votre première bouteille de sake?

-Bien sûr que non c'est ma deuxième pourquoi?

-Heeee bien juste pour savoir…

Je lui lança un regard pervers remplis d'arrières-pensées, il me répondit en me regardant avec un regard plus séducteur que jamais.

Quel chance! Voilà une belle occasion de faire une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Sasori n'est pas dans son état habituel, ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir pleinement profiter de cette soirée. Je sais que c'est mal de profiter de gens et encore plus de son maître, mais c'est ma seule chance si je veut un jour passer une nuit de rêve avec mon Danna. Même ivre il me faisait plus craquer que n'importe qui.

Je commença à lui caresser son épaule gauche, puis déboutonna son manteau et lui palpa langoureusement le torse. Ou du moins son reliquaire. Je savais que c'était sa partie sensible et que je devais commencer par l'exiter si je voulais passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Hum Deidara je vois que tu es pressé…

-Ne faites pas l'innocent Sasori Sensei, je sais que vous voulez que je passe à la vitesse supérieur hn…

Sur ce, il posa sa bouteille puis m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser était si ardent, nos langues dansaient et nos mains glissaient sous les vêtement de chacuns. Je finis vite en t-shirt et Sasori torse nu. Je descendis mes mains au niveau de son entrejambe et carressa sa cuisse à travers son pantalon. Cette action lui arracha un petit gémissement.

-Hum… Dites Sasori, pourriez-vous me refaire part de votre point de vu artistique?

-L'art est une explosion et rien d'autre, quel imbécile j'étais de penser autre chose…

-Vous savez, j'ai toujours sû qu'on était fait pour s'entendre.

Après ces paroles il me saisit par les joues et m'embrassa encore plus fougueusement qu'avant. Nous étions maintenant tout deux torse nu à nous tripoter et à nous noyer de baisers toujours plus torrides les uns que les autres. Lorsque je devais reprendre mon souffle, Danna en profitait pour finir son sake. Ça m'arrangeais qu'il boive autant. Mais la bouteille fur rapidement finit et j'avais peur que l'effet de l'alcool sur Sasori ne se dissipe plus tôt que prévus. Ça restait une marionette tout de même. C'est alors que j'eus une idée. Je saisis mon Sensei par les épaules et le poussa sur le lit. Je m'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota.

-Je reviens j'ai une petite surprise pour vous Danna.

-Très bien mais fais vite. Tu sais à quel point j'au horreur d'attendre… et encore plus de genre de moment…

-Surtout ne bougez-pas je reviens hn!

Et je détala en direction de la cuisine dans le but de prendre une nouvellle bouteille pour mon amant. Et oui maintenant je le considerais comme tel. Je devais faire vite parceque si quelqu'un rentrais dans ma chambre et voyait Sasori dans cette état, ça sentirais le roussis pour moi.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je me précipita vers le placard où l'on rangeait les bouteilles de sake. J'en saisis une dans ma main et repartit avec hâte. Mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Itachi se dressa devant moi les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin tu vois pas que tu gêne hn!

-Sasori est déjà à sec?

Quoi? Comment savait-il pour Sasori? Oh non si ça se trouve il est rentré dans la chambre. Olala qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Comment tu sais pour Sasori ?!

-Tout à l'heure je l'ai vu venir dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille de sake. Je lui avais conseiller de la reposer parcequ'il allait le regretter. Mais il était déjà trop ivre pour entendre raison…

-Comment ça le "regretter"? Tu insinu qu'il va passer une mauvaise soirée avec moi?

-Tu ne comprends donc rien…

-Laisse-moi passer maintenant hn!

Je partis fou de rage en le bousculant. Pour qui il se prenait lui?! Pfff à la première occasion je l'explose celui-là! Bon j'ai perdus du temps, Sasori vas me passer un savon… J'espère qu'il est toujours aussi excité qu'avant de partir.

Je continua mon chemin en courant. J'avais perdu 5 bonnes minutes avec cette histoire de sake. J'arriva dans la chambre en criant:

-Vous allez être content Sasori j'ai une nouvelle bouteille de sake pour vous!

Dis-je triomphant.

-…

-Hn? Danna?

-Zzz…

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi mon Sensei ne répondais pas, je m'approcha du lit où il se trouvait. Il s'était endormis pendant mon absence… Comment je vais faire pour le réveiller moi maintenant?! Soudain, je regarda la bouteille dans ma main droite, c'est là que' j'eus une idée. J'ouvris la bouteille, me dirigea vers Sasori et chuchota près de lui:

-Saaassorri Seenseeiii regardez ce que j'ai pour vooouus.

-…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il me regarda d'un air endormis. Hehe, il avait sentis l'odeur su sake. Quel stratège je fais.

-Humm… Deidara? Ah c'étais ça la surprise?! Tu as mis tellement de temps pour venir que je me suis endormis!

-Désolé hn j'ai eu un petit problème en chemin.

-Tu es pardonné grâce à la petite merveille que tu as entre les mains.

-Et oui j'étais sûr que ça vous ferais plaisir. Prennez-la elle est à vous et… si vous la finnissez on pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses…

-J'ai toujours sû que j'étais tombé sur le meilleur partenaire de l'Akatsuki.

Me dit-il en souriant. Ces mots me firent virer au rouge. Même si ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il le pense vraiment.

Je lui donna la bouteille et il commença à boire sans s'arrêter. Il l'avait finis en quelques secondes. Je le dis et je le répète, je sais que c'est fourbe de faire ça à son Sensei mais je suis tellement amoureux de lui… c'est ma seule chance de passer du bon temps avec lui.

-Bien maintenant comme tu l'a dit. Passons aux choses sérieuses….

Je souris et me dirigea vers lui. J'étais si heureux, j'allais enfin faire l'amour avec mon Danna. Lui qui m'excite à longueur de journée, quoi qu'il dise me sert le coeur, à chaque fois que j'entends sa voix c'est comme une explosion au fond de moi. Même si il n'en a rien à faire de moi en temps normal… et je sais que lorsqu'il sera redevenu sobre, il me traitera encore comme le stupide brat qui n'a aucun goût en matière d'art.

* * *

_**Je vous l'avais dit ça se réchauffe et comme vous l'aurez sûrement devinez la partie lemon est pour la semaine prochaine ^^ 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aah et voici voilà la partie lemon, oui je sais j'ai un jour de retard mais j'ai une excuse: hier c'était Pâques x) Bon okay nan j'était juste trop crevé. Donc voilou la partie hot, si vous n'aimez pas ça et bah attendez le prochain chapitre ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture ;D_**

* * *

L'effet du sake:

(Sasori)

Le gamin a l'air chaud ce soir… Tant mieux pour moi. Mais depuis le début je trouve qu'il a un peu trop d'assurance. Il croit vraiment que c'est lui qui vas mener la dance? Il se trompe complétement. Ce soir, c'est lui qui vas crier mon nom… pas l'inverse. L'exciter me procure un plaisir insoupsoné. J'aime le voir en position de faiblesse. Depuis tout à l'heure il se donne un air inaccessible qui ne lui va pas du tout. Je vais lui faire payer de son insolence…

Je lui fis signe de se rapprocher de moi puis, je mis mes mains sur son bassin et fis glisser son pantalon. Je pris évidement mon temps pour le laisser sur sa faim et l'énerver pour de le rendre plus… aggressif. Il se colla à moi et commença à m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je mordillais ses lèvres et lui caressais le dos afin de l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était. En même temps, il me faisait des jeux de jambes et mettais ses mains sur la bosse qui se formait en bas de mon ventre.

Soudain, je le pris brutalement par les épaules et le fis basculer, de sorte à ce qu'il se trouve en-dessous de moi. J'allais enfin commencer les choses sérieuses.

-Sasori vous êtes sûr de pouvoir assurer ce rôle? Je ne doute pas de vous mais dans votre état...

-Tu sais j'ai beau ne pas être dans mon état normal, je sais très bien ce que je fais imbécile! Tu insinu que je n'ai pas le compétences nécessaires pour te faire l'amour?!

-Nan bien évidement que nan, je disais juste ça pour vous énerver hn…

-Tu vas le regrettrer tu sais?

-Oh oui punnissez- moi Sasori…

Me dit-il en souriant.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois totalement ivre et d'être sacrément sexy sinon tu y serais resté.

-Bon vous commencer où vous préférez discuter? Vous n'êtes pas le seul impatient ici.

Alors là il avait dépassé les bornes. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, lui enleva son caleçon, écarta ses jambes et toucha son sexe avec douceur. C'est là que je sentis son corps devenir brulant. Il commençait à transpirer énormément. Mais je sentais qu'il retenait ses gémissements mais avec moi, il n'allait pas les retenir très longtemps.

Je mis ma tête entre ses cuisses, approcha ma bouche de son entrejambe, et le lecha en le regardant avec un air mesquin.

-Aahhh Da, Danna hnn!

Et oui, je l'avais dit qu'il ne retiendrais pas ses gémissements très longtemps. Je le croyais plus résistant que ça… Je fis alors des allers-retours de plus en plus rapide. Je sentais que le gamin commençait à trembler de plaisir, il avait des frissons. Je m'arrêta alors pour changer un peu. Je n'allais pas lui faire la même choses toute la soirée. Même s'il aurait sûrement voulu…

-Tu me déçois un peu je dois t'avouer…

-Je… je vous verrais bien à ma place hn! D'ailleur… ça ne vous tenterais pas?

-Hum pourquoi pas un peu plus tard. Qui sait, tu es peut-être doué pour ce genre de choses…

Il était déjà essouflé le pauvre. Dommage pour lui ce n'était que le début. Je lui demanda de se retourner et de se mettre à quattre pattes sur le lit. Je me leva légèrement et descendis le haut de mon pantalon et de mon sous-vêtement. Il se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentais qu'il était de plus en plus excité. C'est alors que je plaça mes mains sur son bassin et m'aggrippa brusquement.

-Je te conseil de serrer les dents Brat. À moins que tu ne veuille que tout le monde t'entende…

Je le vis avaler sa salive. Il stressait un peu mais il ne devait pas s'en faire; tout allait bien se passer. Je ne voudrais tout de même pas lui faire de mal… L'alcool avait totalement pervertis mon esprit. Même si je dois avouer que lorsque Deidara s'entraînait torse nu devant moi, j'avais pas mal de vues sur lui alors que j'étais sobre. Mais bon que voulez-vous il est si beau que même moi je ne résiste pas à son charme de tombeur.

J'étais bien encré, j'allais commencer. J'approcha mon bassin du sien et fis des vas-et-viens. C'est là que je sentis un plaisir intense m'innonder. Deidara avait l'air d'apprécier vu qu'il hurlait au lieu de gémir. Je remarqua qu'il serrait tellement les mains sur la couverture que des plis se formaient.

Lorsque j'entama mon dernier aller-retour, je fis de sorte à ce qu'il soit plus lent que les les autres pour que le gamin crit encore mon nom. Ça m'exitais au plus au point de l'entendre gémir. Et lui qui était si confiant avant de commencer.

-Haann… Sasori! En… encore s'il vous plaît… hnnn…

-Je n'ai pas entendu peut-tu répéter?

-Encore Sasori !

Je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avança et recula mon bassin deux fois de plus. Je l'avais surpris sur ce coup là. Ces deux derniers gestes étaient les deux plus rapides. Après ça, je remis mon caleçon et mon pantalon. C'est là qu'il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le lit. Il était haletant et transpirant. Je m'allongea alors près de lui. Je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien tu veut que j'arrêter? Dis-je moqueur.

-Je… Je… Nan… je suis juste… un peu… essouflé hn.

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle je lecha un de mes doigts et lui enfonça dans le bas du dos. Le gémissement qu'il lacha résona dans tout le repère. Ça m'a même étonné sur le coup. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas été des plus tendres avec lui cette fois. Mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait être punis tout à l'heure.

-Chuut… Détends-toi…

Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Pour relaxer je lui caressais ses cheveux avec mon autre main. Je retira mon doigt, en lécha deux autres et les renfoncèrent au même endroit. Cette acte lui arracha un gémissement encore plus puissant que le précédent. Après les avoir retirés, j'entendais le blondinet respirer si fort, que l'on entendait que ses gémissements et ses soupirs. J'avais finis mon travail. J'aurais voulus en faire plus mais avec son état, je devais plutôt m'arrêter avant qu'il n'explose.

J'enleva alors mon pantalon. Même si j'en avais finis pour la soirée, si je pouvais exciter le gamin sans faire quoi que se soit, cela m'amuserait énormément. Je me leva du lit et pris son caleçon. Je lui tendis et lui dit:

-Met-le avant d'attraper froid.

Il avait beau être brulant, il devait tout de même se couvrir un peu. Pourquoi? Si quelqu'un venait à rentrer et nous voir comme ça, notre réputation allait en prendre un coup. Après qu'il ait mit son sous-vêtement, je rentra dans le lit avec lui. Je pris la couette et la déposa sur nous deux. C'est alors qu'il se colla à moi et caressa mon reliquaire.

-Dites vous avez un sacré coup de bassin hn…

Me dit-il avec un air de perver.

-D… Deidara… Mon reliquaire…

-Quoi? Vous aimez bien quand je fais ça?

-Haann…Arrête ça tout de suite…

-De quoi? Ça?

Après avoir dit ça, il recommença de plus belle. Là il touchait ma corde sensible: mon reliquaire. Ce qu'il faisait m'éxcitait au plus haut point mais je devais rester fort. Alors je le pris par les joues et l'embrassa tendrement pour le dissuader de continuer. Sinon il allait abuser de ma faiblesse. Après un baiser fougueux, il se décala sur le côté.

-Danna est-ce que je peut…

-?

-Venir dans vos bras?

-Non.

Il baissa les yeux. Je n'allais pas me rabaisser à ça tout de même. C'est alors qu'il me regarda avec des yeux de biche. En même temps, il me faisait des jeux de jambe sous la couette. Je sentis alors sa main se blottir contre mon reliquaire et commencer à le lécher. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Aahh je ne regrette surtout pas de l'avoir rencontré… Sacré Deidara il savait comment me faire plaisir…

* * *

**_J'éspère que ça vous a plû hehe perso je trouve que ça passe =) Bon la suite, la semaine prochaine 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oui, oui, oui je sais je suis en retard de 1 jour encore! Désolé heh ^^' bon ce chapitre est très petit, il fait un peu moins de 900 mots donc je pense poster le chapitre 5 un peu plus tôt pour "compenser" genre mercredi ou jeudi (enfin si j'oublis pas ;p)._**

**_Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu l'histoire jusqu'ici et bonne lecture :3_**

* * *

Incompréhension:

(Deidara)

Si après ça il n'accepte pas, je passerais à la vitesse supérieur.

-Et maintenant Danna? Vous voulez bien?

Il ferma les yeux et me pris dans ses bras. J'étais blottis contre lui. C'était à la fois rassurant et merveilleux. Il me caressait le dos lentement, j'avais envie que cet instant dure une étérnité.

-Deidara?

-?

-Je… Je t'aime sinscèrement je crois… Je ne dis pas ça parcequ'on vient de s'amuser, mais je le pense vraiment. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi, je ne veut pas te perdre.

-C'est le sake qui vous fait dire ça?

-Non. C'est la vérité.

-Sasori je…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'essayais de me retenir du mieux que je pouvais mais j'étais à bout. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il venait de dire qu'il m'amait… Nan c'était forcément à cause du sake, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… En même temps, il avait l'air si sincère.

-Danna?

-…

"C'est pas vrai encore une fois..." pensais-je dans ma tête. Heureusement que Sasori ne ronflait pas parceque sinon…

-Rrrrr…

Pffff… Je devais avouer que le bruit qu'il faisait en dormant était mignon, ça me faisait penser à des ronronnements. En même temps il avait bu 3 bouteilles de sake à lui tout seul donc c'était assez compréhensible.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, je sentis Sasori bouger. Je le sentais entrelacer ses jambes entre les miennes. Cette sensation… Puis, je sentis qu'il ressera son étreinte. Comme si j'étais un précieux trésor qu'il ne voulait pas lacher. Je colla ma tête contre la sienne et le pris dans mes bras. C'était délicieux, je voulais rester ainsi à jamais.

(Sasori)

Humm… J'ai passé une de ces nuit hier… mais c'est étrange, dès que j'essaye de me rapeller avec qui mes souvenirs se mélangent. Avec Itachi? Nan je ne crois pas… Alors, qui ça peut bien être?

Je me réveilla tout en douceur. Je sentais une présence, comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un était dans mes bras. Mes jambes étaient emélés avec celles de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais l'impression de fusioner avec une personne. De plus, je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur ma poitrine près de mon reliquaire. Pour m'éclairer les idées, j'ouvris les yeux. Et c'est là que je vis… des cheveux blonds… un visage avec un air arogant… et une bouche dans une main. C'est là que je le reconnu entre mille… C'était Deidara! Trop de questions résonnaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je faisait dans le lit de Deidara? Pourquoi on se faisait un calin? Pourquoi nous étions en caleçon, et surtout, que s'était-il passé hier soir? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il me bavait dessus!(C'était donc ça la substance humide…)

-Hummmm…Sensei…

Et voilà qu'il commençait à parler en dormant… Alors là c'était la meilleure… Je n'avais pas d'aure choix que de le réveiller.

-Deidara.

-…

-Deidara!

-Hummm…

-Deidara!

Il se réveilla en sursautant légèrement.

-Tu peut me lacher maintenant? À oui et arrête de me baver dessus par la même occasion. Et aussi me dire ce que je fais là!

\- Wow calmez-vous… Criez pas dès le matin hn.

-Lache-moi et après on discute!

-Ok ok…

Il était totalement endormis. Il mis du temps avant de me lacher. Sans mentir, j'aimais quand il me serrait dans ses bras, je trouvais ça presque attachant.

-Vous voyez les bouteilles de sake un peu éparpillées dans la chambre?

-Oui et donc?

-Ça ne vous dit rien?

-Non.

-Bien… et si je fais ça?

Le gamin s'approcha de mon visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est là qu'il commença à m'embrasser avec hardeur. J'étais là je ne bougeais plus, j'étais tétanisé je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté ce qu'il faisait me procurait une sensation délicieuse et de l'autre, je me sentais dominé et impuissant.

Après ce baiser, j'étais en colère, je m'étais laissé faire face à Deidara, mon disciple. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas repoussé? Quel est ce sentiment? Que se passe-t'il? Je devais faire quelque chose. Je le repoussa alors légèrement sur le côté et lui dit:

-Des explications maintenant!

-Bien…

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura:

-Et si je vous dit: "Hnn encore Danna…"

-…

-Toujours pas? C'est embêtant hn…

-Au lieu de me faire des devinettes tu pourrais peut-être tout me raconter?

Il ouvrit la bouche et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un débarqua dans la chambre. C'était Hidan.

-Excusez-moi je vous dérange peut-être? Vous avez l'air d'être en train de...

Dit le jashiniste.

-Non non non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hidan!

-Ah ok… parcequ'en tout cas après la partie de poker, Kakuzu et moi on a…

-On veut pas savoir hn! Bon qu'est-ce tu fais là?

-Et bien Pain vous appelle, il veut que vous soyez là au plus vite. Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes dans le salon. Dépêchez-vous ça a l'air urgent.

-Bien…

* * *

**_Ce ptit chapitre est fort calme mais ne vous en faites pas la suite est plus palpitante, pour vous dire je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais encore masse chapitres en stock donc nice pour vous =D Ducoup on se retrouve dans la semaine ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(PETIT APARTÉ !: Okay les gens comment dire... Je croyais que j'avais posté ce chapitre qui est le numéro 5 et ducoup j'allais vous poster le 6 et en allant sur la page pour poster les chapitres je vois que je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 5 genre je crois que j'avais juste fait edit du texte... DÉSOLÉ x'00 en plus je me disais bah dit donc t'a pas fait beaucoup de vues sur ton dernier chapitre ^^' Bref dsl je vais donc poster 2 chapitres aujourd'hui pour me pardonner le 5, et le 6)_**

**_Je suis encore en retard désolé mais j'ai eu ma rentrée ducoup ça m'a déstabilisé... ^^' Bref voilà un chapitre avec plus d'action, vous allez voir à la fin il y aura du gros suspens. Je vous en dis pas plus bonne lecture ;D_**

* * *

Changement d'équipes:

(Deidara)

Pfiou heureusement qu'Hidan était intervenu. Je ne me voyait pas dire à Sasori que je l'avait dragué et manipulé pour faire une partie de jambes en l'air avec lui. S'il venait à l'apprendre par je ne savais quelle raison, j'étais finis. Je commença à ressentir de la rancoeur, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée finalement… C'est vrai que j'avais pris beaucoup de risques.

Sasori sortit du lit et se rhabilla. Je restais planté là, sans bouger, je réfléchissais.. Dans quel pétrain m'étais-je encore mis…

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Hidan?

-Hein?

-Arrête de rếver et prépare-toi. Et n'oublis pas, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Oui, je vous raconterais tout ça après m'être préparé.

Arrrgghh! Pourquoi je lui avait dit ça? Mince, mince, mince! Je devais trouver quelque chose à lui dire vite.

Pendant que je me préparais, j'inventais un mensonge digne de ce nom. Cette fois j'allais devoir faire fort pour qu'il me croit. Il avait déjà finis de se préparer et il m'attendait devant la porte. Je m'habilla à vitesse lumière car Sasori avait tendance à être assez impatient. En quelques secondes j'étais prêt. Tout comme mon mensonge…

-Je t'écoute.

-Hum hum… Hier soir, vous êtes partit pour votre soirée poker et vous m'avez laissé en plan. Comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai commencé à expérimenter mon sublime art. Lorsque vous êtes revenu, il était extrêmement tard et…

-Pourquoi je suis venu dans ta chambre?

-Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, ducoup vous êtes rentrés. Après avoir fait irruption dans ma chambre, vous vous êtes assis sur le lit. Vous m'avez posé votre question, je crois que c'était quelque chose sur ma conception de l'art ou un truc comme ça. J'ai donc commencé à vous parler et vous vous êtes endormis sur mon lit. Voilà tout hn!

-Ça me parrais très étrange… et les bouteilles de sake?

-Ah le sake? Bah en faisant un peu de rangement j'ai trouvé ces bouteilles mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettres à la poubelle hn.

-Et dernière chose, pourquoi j'étais en sous-vêtement et pourquoi que tu dormais avec moi?

-Je suppose que vous avez eu chaud et que vous vous êtes mis en caleçon. Et pour répondre à l'autre question, je vous rappelle quand même que je suis dans ma chambre hn! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si je bouge un peu en dormant…

-C'est quand même un peu bizare ton histoire tu ne trouve pas? Et puis pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?

-Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas la réponse à toutes les questions.

Il avait l'air sceptique de ma réponse mais je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillé pour le coup. J'éspérais que ça allait faire l'affaire. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air de me soupsonner de quoi que se soit, j'étais tiré d'affaire.

Une fois prêts, on se dirigea dans le salon. Une fois arrivé, l'Akatsuki était au complet. C'est là que je vis une personne que je ne voulais pas revoir et qui allait me causer des ennuis si elle racontait la vérité à Sasori… Itachi. En entrant, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me lança un regard ténébreux. En le voyant, je me souvins que je l'avait croisé dans la cuisine hier soir. Il m'avait même dit qu'il avait vu Sasori et qu'il lui avait parlé. Il fallait qu'il se taise sinon… Sasori allait m'envouloir à vie. Mais tant qu'il n'était au courant de rien, j'étais hors de danger.

-Bien tout le monde est là.

Dit Konan

-Je vais vous confier vos missions.

Commença Pain.

-Pourquoi nous faire venir tous ici pour une simple affectation de mission?

Rétorqua Hidan.

-Tout simplement parcequ'exeptionnelement les équipes vont changer. Itachi, Sasori et Kisame vous irez au Pays du Fer pour récolter des informations sur le Pays de l'Eau et de la Foudre. Tobi, Deidara et Zetsu, vous vous infiltrerez à Suna pour faire du repérage pour noter future attaque. Et Hidan et Kakuzu, arrangez-vous pour que les caisses de l'organisation soient de nouveau remplit. Je resterais au repère avec Konan dans le but de concevoir un plan pour l'attaque de Suna.

Après cette annonce, j'étais tout chamboulé. Comment Pain pouvait changer les équipes? Même si c'était exeptionnel, je n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça! Je voulais rester avec Sasori moi… Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me plaindre que les équipes étaient déjà dispersée.

-Ça vas Deidara? Tu n'a pas l'air bien aujourd'hui…

-Si si ça vas Zetsu. Je vais bien hn!

(Quelques heures plus tard)

On était arrivé à Suna. Nous étions en train de préparer le campement. Le trajet avait été long, il faisait déjà nuit. Je déroula mon sac de couchage et fis le feu. J'étais éxténué, Tobi n'avait pas cessé de parler pendant le voyage. Je n'avais aucune motivation, j'étais vidé de toute forme d'énergie. Je commençais à angoisser à propos de Sasori. Itachi était dans son équipe…J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Mais je ne devais rien laisser parraître car sinon on allait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Zetsu et Tobi s'asseyèrent autour du feu. Tobi avait pris la nourriture avec lui. Il en proposa à Zetsu et à moi. Il avait pris des nouilles instantannées. J'adorais ça mais je n'avais pas faim alors je touillais et touillais mes nouilles dans mon bouillon, dans l'espoir que ça m'ouvre l'appétit. En vain…

-Tu n'a pas faim Senpai?

-Si j'attends juste que ça refoidisse hn.

-Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que tu mélange tes ramens. Et puis t'a l'air un peu étourdi depuis qu'on est partit. Quelque chose ne vas pas?

-Tobi si tu dit ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot de plus je te fais exploser!

Tobi et Zetsu regagnèrent leur couchette. Je fis de même après avoir réussis à manger mon repas. Nous étions tous couchés à la belle étoile. C'était agréable, l'atmosphère que dégageait le soir me faisait un peu oublier mes problèmes. J'étais prêt à m'endormir. Je ferma alors les yeux, plus serein que tout à l'heure.

-Dites les gars ça vous dit une histoire d'horreur hein? J'en connais plein! Bon j'me lance, hum hum. Tout commença un soir de pleine lune…

-La ferme Tobi!

-Tun n'aime pas les histoires d'horreur Deidara? Si tu veut j'en ai une autre. Alors, c'est l'histoire de…

Furieux, je me leva, pris de l'argile explosive et la mis dans mes mains. J'étais prêt à l'exploser une bonne fois pour toutes! Zetsu se leva à son tour et me pris par le bras.

-Calme-toi Deidara! Tu le tuera demain si tu veut mais pas maintenant.

-Grrrrr… Tu vas goûter à mon art si tu ouvre la bouche encore une fois hn!

Zetsu me lacha le bras et on se rallongea. S'il n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais fait disparaître de la carte cette face de citrouille!

-Bonne nuit Zetsu. B… Bonne nuit Senpai…

-Tais-toi ou je te tuerai vraiment demain…

J'étais fou furieux! Moi qui était sur le point de m'endormir… Mes pensées négatives refaisaient surface. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'angoissait tant. Je sentais Sasori partir, comme s'il m'abandonnais… je disais ça comme si on était en couple. Brusquement, je sentis des larmes monter en moi. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas… je pleurais en regardant le ciel. J'essayais de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas que Zetsu et Tobi ne m'entendent. Ce n'étais vraiment pas mon genre de pleurnicher. Ça faisait même depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Mais ce soir là, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'en avais besoin. Le visage de mon Sensei apparaissait lorsque je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, le revoir.

(Le lendemain matin)

Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Entre Tobi qui parlait en dormant et mes mauvaises pensées qui me hantaient, je n'étais pas prêt de trouver le sommeil. J'étais tellement fatigué que j'avais totalement oublié l'objectif de notre mission. On se prépara et leva le camp rapidement. Il faisait toujours nuit, c'était l'aube. Zetsu me regarda et me demanda:

-Pain a dit que nous devions faire du repérage à Suna mais il n'a pas préscisé où. T'as une idée toi?

-Euuuhhh et bien je pense que nous devrions surtout analyser les remparts du village.

-Oui bonne idée. Mais il faudra se faire discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par les ninjas qui surveillent les entrées du village.

Nous partîmes alors en direction de Suna. Le village natale de Sasori… Çe me faisait tout bizare dès que j'y repensais. Pour accomplir notre mission, nous devions nous raprocher au maximum des remparts, pour avoir le plus d'informations sur le terrain. Comme le soleil n'était pas encore levé, nous avions de la marge avant de nous faire repérer. C'était plus facile de faire de l'espionnage quand le jour n'était pas levé. Pour être plus efficaces, on se dispersa dans 3 directions opposés. Je bordais le mur des remparts, de sorte à ne pas me faire repérer. Du sable volait autour de moi, ce qui facilitait mon infiltration. Grâce à la tempếte de sable qui se préparait, ma silhouette était brouillés et j'avais moins de chance de me faire repérer.

Soudainement, je sentis quelque chose derrière moi. Je sentis un chakra que je ne connaissait pas. Je me retourna alors, et sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre, je vis un kunaï avec un parchemin explosif se diriger droit devant moi. Je sentis brusquement un sentiment de vide au fond de moi. J'étais totalement perdu, je ne savais plus où j'étais et qu'est-ce je devais faire. Au lieu d'esquiver le projectile, je resta planté au sol, le regard dans le vide. Alors qu'il était sur le point de me toucher…

* * *

**_Ah ah je vous l'avait dit x) En vrai je suis désolé de finir sur ça mais c'était trop tentant de mettre la suite dans le chapitre d'après hehe Et ducoup je vous dit à dimanche (en espérant que j'oublis pas ^^")_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey je suis là pour la suite! Je sais que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer hehe ^^ Hein? en retard moi? pas du tout... bon vous savez quoi je vais arrêter de fixer des jours parceque sinon je serais toujours à la bourre :/ Sinon rappelez-vous on s'était arrêté à un moment critique où Deidara était clairement sur le point de mourir :'0 mais eh! Le suspens a assez duré ;D_**

* * *

Inattention:

(Deidara)

-Deidara!

Hein? À qui était cette voix? Elle me semblait familière. Tient? Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Qui étais-ce? On aurait dit… Nan ça ne pouvait pas être… Sasori? Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre réellement qui était la personne qui m'appellais, que le kunaï qui allait me toucher explosa. Alors ma vision se troubla et je ne vis que du noir. Que se passait-il? Je me sentais faible. Étais-je mort? Non… j'étais encore belle et bien vivant. Quelqu'un venait de me sauver. Mais qui?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! T'es malade ou quoi?

-…

-Tu m'entends?!

-Hum…

-Allez c'est pas le moment de dormir, il faut partir vite avant que des renforts arrivent!

-Sa… Sasori? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce vous faites là?

-Je te dirais tout plus tard. Acroche-toi à moi.

Il me pris le bras et mis sa main sur ma hanche pour soutenir. Je marchais difficilement. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais totalement sonné par l'explosion. Je n'avais plus aucuns repères, j'étais déboussolé.

-Où allons-nous?

-Dans une grotte non loin d'ici cachée dans le désert dans le périphérique de Suna. Grâce à la tempête de sable, nous avons déjà semé nos ennemis. Mais on doit se dépêcher, le jour vas bientôt se lever.

-Ok hn.

On marcha dans la tempête pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Une fois arrivé dans la grotte évoquée par Danna précédement, je leva la tête et vis: Kisame, Itachi, Tobi et Zetsu. Que faisaient-ils là? Ils me regardaient tous dans les yeux.

-Bon maintenant explique-moi Deidara. Qu'est-ce tu fichait tout à l'heure? Tu as bien vu un kunaï se diriger vers toi non?

-Et bien je… je…

C'est là que je me sentis partir, je ne sentais plus mon corps et mon esprit. Je m'écroula sous les yeux de tous.

(5 minutes plus tard)

-Tu te réveille enfin!

Sorta Kisame.

-Senpai?

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Humm… Danna mais? Que s'est-il passé?

-Tu t'es avanoui, alors j'ai enlevé ton manteau et je suis résté à tes côtés.

-Merci…

-Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça par plaisir.

-Dites que faites-vous tous là?

Itachi prit la parole:

-Moi, Sasori et Kisame avions terminé notre mission plus tôt que prévu alors Pain nous a ordonné de vous donner un peu d'aide. Cependant, l'ennemis avait prévu que nous allions faire du repérage et Zetsu, toi et Tobi avez été pris dans une embuscade. Mais ce petit imprévu n'explique pas ton inatention de tout à l'heure.

-Comment tu sais à propos de ça hn?

\- Sasori nous a tout raconté. Bref dis-nous tout.

-Eh bien je n'ai pas dormis la nuit dernière ducoup je suis un peu fatigué mais ça vas rien de grave…

Dis-je gêné.

Itachi avait sentis que ce n'était pas tout pour ça que j'avais été distrait. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'avais peur de perdre Sasori à cause de se qu'il s'était passé l'autre nuit. D'ailleur, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant. Itachi avait tenu sa langue. Mais pour combien de temps… Je me leva difficilement et m'assis sur un rocher. Je mis mon manteau et demanda.

-Pour combien de temps allons-nous rester ici? La tempête s'est levée nan?

-Nous attendions que tu te réveille pour partir. Ducoup pas de temps à perde allons-y.

-Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois.

-Ne commence pas toi…

Nous sortâmes discrètement de la grotte et commençâmes à marcher vers la forêt. Une fois dedans, on décida de se dispercer afin de brouiller les pistes. Il ne fallait en aucuns cas que les ennemis ne nous repèrent. On réorganisa les équipes comme elles l'étaient de base. C'était plus simple. Imaginez ma réaction lorsque j'ai entendu que j'allais de nouveau être avec mon Danna. Mais j'avais beau être heureux, j'étais toujours angoissé par ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Sasori… Je regardais mes pieds en marchant et je ne parlais pas. Ce comportement inhabituel intriga Sasori, et pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui m'adressa la parole.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'inquieter pour les autres et encore moins pour toi, mais tu n'a vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et je sais que se n'est pas qu'à cause de la fatigue. Alors, que se passe-t'il?

Sasori se faisait du soucis pour moi? Nan ça ne pouvait pas être ça… C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mon coeur explosait à chaque fois qu'il me parlait.

-Et bien quelque chose me tracasse en ce moment. Je me pose beaucoup de questions.

-À propos de quoi?

Mince! Qu'allais-je lui dire maintenant? Je n'allait tout de même pas lui dévoiler le faite que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je devais contourner le sujet ou trouver autre chose et vite.

-À propos de l'organisation. Ces nouvelles équipes m'ont un peu déstabilisé. Je ne suis pas habitué au changement c'est pour ça que je suis aussi étourdi hn.

Et voilà… J'avais encore réeussi à lui mentir une seconde fois… Je m'enfoncais de plus en plus. Mais bon cette fois ci je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-Ah et encore une question, comment se fait-il que tu te sois évanoui?

-Je pense que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment et ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Humm… Ce n'était pas le genre de Sasori d'être aussi curieux que ça. Peut-être qu'il essaye d'être plus attentionné envers les membres de l'organisation? Nan ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

On continua à marcher toute la journée. À la nuit tombée, nous arrivâmes au repère. J'étais épuisé. Le faite que je n'avait pas dormis la veille renforça ma fatigue. Arrivé dans le salon, nous fîmes notre rapport à Pain. J'étais si exténué que j'avais eu l'impression que c'était le plus long rapport de toute ma vie. Les autres arrivèrent après nous. Je me dirigea d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre; la chambre dans laquel Sasori m'avait fait valser l'autre soir. Les bons souvenirs me revenaient petit à petit. Je n'avais pas la tête à m'angoisser à propos de Sasori et Itachi. J'étais bien trop mort pour ça. Je m'écroula sur mon lit comme si ça faisait un siècle que je n'avait pas dormis dans un celui-ci. C'était mon petit nid douillet. Mon épuisement était tel que je ne pris même pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau. Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas au point où j'en était. J'étais si bien que je m'endormis en quelques secondes.

* * *

_**Bon évidement j'allais pas faire en sorte que Deidara meurt sinon y'aurais pas eu de suite et ça aurait été nul ^^" Je vous spoil rien mais la suite va être mouvementé... Bye 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yoyoyo (à l'heure ;) heh) voici donc le chapitre 7 =D Je vous préviens à partir de maintenant il va commencer à avoir pas mal d'action en mode "sentimentale" alors attachez vos ceintures lol Bref trève de plaisanterie, bonne lecture à vous ;3_**

**_(Ah et ne vous en faites pas je suis toujours en train d'écrire ma 5ème fanfic 3)_**

* * *

La vérité:

(Sasori)

C'était l'aube, je venais de me réveiller. De légers rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre. Je me prépara doucement et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le chemin, je passa devant la chambre de mon coéquipier. Mon coeur se serra immédiatement. Je repensa à son comportement d'hier, il était vraiment étrange, je sentais qu'il ne me disais pas la vérité et que quelque chose le traccasait et qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je pris un peu de nourriture que j'emmena dans le salon. C'était plus agréable de manger dans la pièce à vivre. Je commença à manger comme à mon habitube. C'était calme, j'étais tout seul. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Je vis alors la silhouette d'Itachi se diriger vers moi. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de moi et mangea son petit déjeuner en ma compagnie. Ça ne me dérangeais pas, Itachi était quelqu'un de tranquil.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que mange avec toi?

-Non au contraire, ça ma fais un peu de compagnie.

On mangeais dans un silence pesant. Quelque chose n'allais pas, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Il n'était pas très bavard aujourd'hui.

-Sasori je dois te parler.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler de ça mais je pense que c'est important que tu sache se qu'il s'est réellement passé l'autre soir.

-Comment ça "réellement passé l'autre soir"?

-Je vois alors que Deidara ne t'a pas dit la vérité. Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de sa part…

-Écoute Itachi je n'aime pas les devinettes alors explique-moi clairement ce que tu veut me dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

(Il baisse le regard puis me regarde dans les yeux.)

-Tout a commencé l'autre soir, i jours. Toi, Kakuzu, Kisame et Hidan aviez votre soirée poker. D'après ce que m'a raconté Kisame après la partie, vous aviez décidé que le perdant boive du sake. Tu te rappelle au moins de ça?

-Hum… Ça me dit quelque chose. Ah oui je m'en rappelle maintenant, d'ailleur je me souviens que je n'arrêttait pas de perdre. J'ai commencé à pas mal boire. Quand j'ai commencé à être vraiment ivre, les autres se sont dit qu'il fallait mieux arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère. Et après…

-Après avoir terminé ta première bouteille de sake, tu es partit en chercher une autre dans la cuisine. C'est là qu'on s'est croisé. Je t'avais conseillé de reposer la bouteille mais tu était tellement ailleur que tu n'a pas prếté attention à mes propos et tu es repartit avec elle. Il me semble que tu te dirigeais vers la chambre de Deidara. En revenant dans ma chambre, je t'ai vu l'observer à travers la porte. Tu semblais… en pleine réflexion. Puis, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Pain est passé devant ta chambre et t'a entendu dire; "L'art est une explosion".

-Quoi? Comment ça?! Jamais je n'aurais osé dire une chose pareil c'est absurde!

-Calme-toi et essai de te souvenir. Bon; ensuite tu as… Comment dire… si je te le dis promet-moi de rester calme d'accord?

-Crache le morceau…

-(soupire) Pour faire simple, Deidara t'a manipulé.

-Comment? Explique je comprends plus rien ça n'a aucun sens.

-Quand tu es entré dans sa chambre il t'a dragué et t'a fait boire. Sûrement pour être sûr que tu sois inconscient de tes actes. Apparement il voulait passer du bon temps avec toi.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi! C'est faux, je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de ça! Et puis d'où tu sors toutes tes informations.

-Il se trouvait que j'étais dans la cuisine et que j'ai croisé Deidara te chercher du sake. Et puis tout le monde sait que toi et lui avez passé une excellente soirée parcequ'il n'a pas arrêté de hurler ton prénom. Sasori.

-J,Je…

-Si tu ne me crois pas alors comment se fait-il qu'hier tu te soit réveillé dans son lit?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Itachi avait raison. Plus il parlait, plus je me remémorais les images de la soirée. Je voyais comme des flash de lui et moi en train de s'embrasser et de… Alors mon coeur se fendit, comment avais-je pu croire le mensonge qu'il m'avait raconté? Je me sentais trahis… Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et moi qui avait des sentiments pour lui. Je devrais être content que l'on se soit amusé mais il avait profité de mon ivresse pour passer du bon temps. C'était inacceptable, j'avais l'impression d'être le roi des imbéciles! Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureux d'un type pareil?! Tsss Quel naïveté! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant, je l'aimais quand même malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Sous le choc, je me leva sans finir mon déjeuner. Je n'avais plus faim, je devais prendre l'air. J'étais si enragé que je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je passa dans ma chambre pour prendre mon manteau. En sortant, je vis Deidara. Cette personne qui m'avait humilié et souillé. Ma rage augmenta d'un coup rien qu'en le voyant, je sentais que j'allais tuer quelqu'un.

-Bonjour Sasori Sensei bien dormi hn? Persollement je…

En passant devant lui, je le bouscula violement sans lui addresser un regard. Si je ne l'avais pas aimé, je l'aurais torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il était niais et insolent.

-Hé vous pourrez faire attention qu'est-ce qui vous arrive hn?!

Je ne me retourna pas et continua mon chemin. Je me précipita dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, je commença à marcher et marcher. J'avais besoin de m'isoler, je voulais être seul et réfléchir. Arrivé au beau milieu de nul part, je m'assis dans l'herbe et regarda l'horizon. Le levé de soleil était splendide. Des rayons ensoleillés trouaient le paysage. C'était si apaisant. Une légère brume embaumait la vallée et une douce brise caressait ma peau. Tout ça avait beau être relaxant, je restais toujours sur les nerfs. Comment pouvait-il me faire une chose pareil? Devais-je … le pardonner? Essayé de le comprendre? Non! Rien que de savoir qu'il m'avait manipulé me dégoutait. Quand j'y repensait, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. Mais je n'étais pas moi-même et il s'était servi de moi. Je ne savait plus quoi penser… J'étais perdu, ce n'est pas mon genre de me poser tant de question à propos de quelqu'un.

Je m'allongea dans l'herbe. Je sentis alors de glaçantes larmes couler sur ma joue. Des larmes? Moi, je pleurais? Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué… Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Soudain, j'eus de nouveau un flash et vis son visage. Son doux visage… D'un côté je l'aimais tant, et de l'autre je le haïssait. Parfois je me disais que j'aurais dû le laisser mourir lors de notre mission précédente. Et parfois je me disais que j'avais passé la meilleur soirée de ma vie et que j'avais besoin de sentir à nouveau son corps près du miens.

Après une bonne demi heure à réfléchir, je me leva et regagna lentement le repère. J'étais calmé mais comment allais-je réagir en le revoyant? Allais-je être furieux? Ou bien allais-je fondre en larme? Non. Je n'était pas quelqu'un de sensible. Depuis que j'était tombé amoureux de lui, mes sentiments étaient de plus en plus divers et intenses.

Arrivé devant le repère, je me dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Tobi. J'avais une idée derrière la tête. Je voulais lui demander un petit service. Je toqua sur la vitre. Je le vis se retourner et regagner la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et me dit d'un air bête:

-Oohh Sasori! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Ce n'est pas votre genre de venir me voir, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-Écoute Tobi j'ai un petit service à te demander. Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec Deidara?

-Hum… Et bien on a fait pas mal de missions ensemble. Pourquoi?

-J'aimerais que tu le surveille pour moi s'il te plait. Et si tu le fait, je t'emmenerais manger des dangos avec moi.

-Ça marche! Mais je peut savoir pourquoi?

-Non. Ah et aussi ne parle à personne de notre petite conversation.

-Comptez sur moi!

Après avoir conclu un marché avec le plus taré des membres de l'organisation, j'alla vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'étais toujours dehors, alors je força la poignée de ma fenêtre et entra dans ma chambre par l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas passer par l'entrée principal de peur de croiser du monde. Je voulais rester seul pendant un moment. J'étais rassuré de savoir que je pouvais garder un oeil sur Deidara, même si c'était avec l'aide de Tobi. Je voulais savoir comment il allait réagir et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

**_Ahaaah mais que va t-il se passer? Je me le demande :p la suite bientôt! (Ah et merci de suivre l'histoire hein ^^)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yo les copains je n'vous oublierais jamais bidoudam bidi... (j'éspère que vous avez la ref x) Hello les gens on se retrouve posément pour lire la fific qui vas bien. Jpp de moi, bref dans ce chapitre Dei vas faire des conneries mais bon je vous en dit pas plus! ;0_**

* * *

Confusion:

(Deidara)

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner dans le salon. Il y avait Kisame, Itachi et Kakuzu avec moi. Je regardais ma nourriture sans la toucher. Comme l'autre soir, je n'avais pas faim. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé à mon réveil, quand Sasori m'avait bousculé. Au début ça m'a biensur mis en colère, mais après j'ai réalisé que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais quoi? En y repensant, il avait l'air fou de rage. Il ne s'est même pas retourné. Et s'il ne revenait pas? La même angoisse que l'autre soir s'installa en moi.

-Tu ne mange pas?

Me demanda Kisame.

-Oh.. Si, si je réfléchis juste hn.

Je commença à manger lentement, un peu en me forçant. Soudain, Itachi se leva et me dit:

-Deidara j'aimerais que tu me suive; j'ai à te parler.

Dès qu'il m'adressa la parole, je sentis de la rage monter en moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce moment là. Je me leva à mon tour et le suiva. Il m'emmena dans le couloir, loin des regards. Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai dit la vérité à Sasori.

-Quoi?! Comment ça?

-Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir.

Soudain, mon coeur s'arrêta. Je sentis alors une immense tristesse me ronger, je n'étais plus moi-même. En quelques secondes, la tristesse avait été remplacée par une colère incontrôlable. Je tremblais et en même temps je sentais une énergie fulgurante parcourir mon corps. Je regarda l'Uchiwa dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Comment as-tu oser lui dire ça? Tu vas me le payer!

Je serra mon poing et le dirigea vers son visage. Il fut frappé de plein fouet. Le choc était tel qu'il recula après l'impact. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais j'étais toujours fou de rage, je devais encore plus me défouler. Sur le coup, je réfléchis un moment et dit à Itachi:

-Pourquoi tu n'a pas esquivé?!

-Je… Je savais que tu allais encore plus m'en vouloir si je ripostais, a… alors je me suis laissé faire.

Enragé, je regagna ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pris ma tête dans mes mains. D'un côté je voulais assassiner Itachi et de l'autre je sentais de la culpabilité et une tristesse insurmontable. La tristesse l'emporta et je sentis des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Sasori, je me sentais plus sensible mais pas à ce point là. Au moins, j'avais compris pourquoi il m'avait si violement bousculé précédement. J'étais perdu, je me sentais si stupide. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait une telle chose. Je ne méritais pas de faire équipe avec lui et encore moins son amour.

Je devais voir la réalité en face, Sasori n'allait plus jamais me reparler ni même m'adresser un regard. Et si je l'avais rendu triste à cause de ça? Rien que d'y penser, de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur mes joue. En plus, il m'avait sauvé la vie l'autre jour… il aurait très bien pu me laisser mourir mais il m'avait sauvé. Mais à ce moment il ne connaisait pas la vérité… J'avais tant de regrets que je voulais remonter les temps et faire en sorte que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé.

Après un certain temps, je secha mes larmes et pris une décision. J'avais décidé d'aller au bar le plus proche pour me remettre les idées en place. Enfin pour me consoler du moins… Déjà habillé, je sortis discrètement de ma chambre. Je ne passa pas par le salon, de peur que les autres me voient. Je faisait tout mon possible pour être discret, mais malgré ça, je croisa la route de Tobi. Sur tout les membres de l'Akatsuki, il fallait que je tombe sur cet imbécile. En plus, ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour me casser les pieds. Je cachais mon visage pour ne pas qu'il voit que j'avais pleuré.

-Senpai! Où allez-vous comme ça?

-Je vais faire une tour. Et n'essaye pas de me suivre sinon tu aura affaire à moi hn.

-Mais faire un tour où?

-La ferme!

Il gloussa et continua sa route. Rien que de le voir, j'étais énérvé. Après cette rencontre,je sortis enfin du repère, et alla en direction du bar. Une fois arrivé, je m'assis au contoir et demanda une bière. La première finie, j'en commanda une deuxième, puis une troisième. Je pensais qu'en buvant je noierais ma tristesse. Ce qui avait marché puisqu'au bout de la seconde bière, mon esprit m'avait déjà quitté. J'étais heureux et je me sentais bien. Puis, je repensa à Sasori lorsqu'il était ivre et que je lui avait apporté une bouteille de sake. C'est là qu'une tristesse iddentique à celle ressentie auparavant me submergea. Je recommanda alors une bière pour me consoler.

(En fin de journée)

Je dormais la tête dans les bras sur le contoir. Soudain, j'entendis la voix d'une vieille femme.

-Jeune homme réveillez-vous le bar est en train de fermer.

-Humm… Je peut vous commander une bière avant de partir?

Dis-je encore endormis et assommé par les effets de l'alcool.

-Vous devriez arrêter et rentrer chez vous.

-Alllezz… s'il vous plaît…

-(soupire)

Après avoir payé, je pris ma bouteille et sortis du bar. Ça m'avais couté un bras mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Après tout il fallait bien que mon argent serve à quelque chose. Je marchais lentement en direction du repère. Ma démarche était aléatoire, je marchais une fois à droite, puis une fois à gauche. En même temps je buvais tranquillement. J'étais d'humeur légère, je me sentais apaisé et libéré de tout le poid qui me retenais. C'est là que je vis une citrouille volante se diriger vers moi. Je savais que l'alcool pouvait provoquer des vision mais jusque là… Je plissa les yeux et vis qu'elle avait le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

-Deidara Sennppaai!

Après une seconde de réflexion, je me rendis compte que c'était Tobi. Il me rejoigna et me dit essouflé:

-J'ai… j'ai mis du temps à vous trouver. Où étiez-vous passé? On s'est inquieté pour vous.

-Je faisait un tour au bar pourquoi?

-Quoi?! Vous me dites que vous avez passé toute la journée à picoler?

-Et alors hn? T'en veut?

Lui dis-je en tendant la bouteille devant lui.

-Ça vas aller, je vais plutôt vous rammener vite fait au repère.

-Sinon dit-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

-Eeuuh et bien je passais par là… et c'est là que je vous ai croisé.

Dit-il gêné.

-Ahhh sacré Tobi! T'es venu pour passer plus de temps avec moi c'est ça?

-Vous être sûr de ce que vous dites?

-Tobi savais-tu que l'art est explosion?!

-Senpai écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît vous devriez…

-L'art Tobi vois-tu est fragile, lumineux et éphémère!

On continua à discuter pendant tout le trajet. Finalement, il était sympa, je ne savais pas pourquoi je le détèstait autant avant. Un moment en marchant, je trébucha et penna de tomber. Tobi me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol. Il pris alors mon bras et le mis autour de son cou de sorte à ce que je marche droit et ne retombe pas.

-Merci …

-Olala mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête?

-Je sais pas hh.

-Eh bien rapellez-vous, il ne faudrait pas que vous recommenciez.

-Humm… Ah! C'est bon! Je crois que j'étais triste je ne sais plus trop pourquoi d'ailleur, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette merveilleuse idée.

-(soupire) Vivement qu'on arrive…

* * *

_**Oui je sais tout le monde est bourré dans cette fanfic x) Mais bon moi j'aime bien ça rajoute toujours du piment à l'histoire :33 La suite la semaine prochaine!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hehe on arrive bientôt au dénouement! Dans ce chapitre et le suivant il va se passer pas mal de trucs donc accrochez vous ^^ En vrai y'a pas longtemps j'ai réalisé que j'étais la seule personne écrire du Sasodei en 2019 (et 2018 heh) et je sais pas vous mais je trouves ça ultra triste :c genre c'est trop dure de trouver un bon Sasodei de nos jours :')_**

* * *

Questionnement:

(Sasori)

J'étais dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Il y avait Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame et Zetsu. Avec le temps, ma colère s'était dissipée et transformée en tristesse et désepoir. J'étais extrêmement inquiet… Ça allait faire depuis ce matin que Deidara était partit et il n'était toujours pas revenu. De plus, Tobi qui était partit le chercher n'était toujours pas de retour. Il me manquait tant… je voulais le revoir, non pas pour le frapper mais pour qu'il m'enlace encore une fois dans ses bras. J'avais enfin compris que je l'aimais réellement et que je ne voulais en aucuns cas le perdre. Tout les moments que j'avais passé avec lui me rendaient nostalgique.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'Itachi entra dans la pièce. Je le regarda et me souvins que c'était lui qui m'avait dit toute la vérité. Il s'approcha et s'assit à l'opposé de moi. J'étais gêné par sa présence, je n'aimais pas que l'on me voit aussi faible.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Très bien.

-Désolé si ça t'a perturbé mais je voulais te tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

-Bien… je te laisse.

Cette mini discussion avait renforcé ma peine. Mais je devais rester sobre, sinon d'autres personnes allaient être au courant de cette petite histoire. Pour me changer les idées je me mis à feuilleter un parchemin, mais je me rendis vite compte que je n'étais pas concentré et que ce stupide Brat me préocupait trop. Alors je m'eclipsa du salon pour prendre un peu l'air. Il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et quelques lucioles volaient. En même temps, un vent frais et doux me caressait les cheveux.

Après avoir rếvassé, je regagna le salon et me rassis sur le canapé. J'étais confortablement installé et je me reposais. C'est là que j'entendis au loin une voix qui m'était familière. Oui c'était elle, c'était la voix de Deidara. Sur ce, je sentis mon reliquaire se serrer. Tobi et lui étaient enfin rentrés. Il étaient dans l'entrée, je les entendais depuis le salon. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, on aurait dit qu'il sanglotait. Étrange… Pourquoi était-il triste? Où était-il passé? Pourquoi rentrait-il si tard?

Je me posait tant de questions, ça me faisait perdre la tête. Mais j'étais rassuré que Tobi soit allé le chercher parcequ'il allait pouvoir répondre à mes questions à propos du blond. La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et Deidara débarqua. Tobi avait son bras autour de son cou pour le soutenir. Il avait l'air mal en point. En le voyant je confirma mes doutes, il était bel et bien triste.

-Je suis de retour avec Senpai!

-Où était-il passé?

Demanda Kakuzu à Tobi.

-Eh bien comme tu peut le voir, il est résté au bar toute la journée…

-Tss… Et après on se demande où finis l'argent que je vous donne.

Grâce à Kakuzu j'avais au moins une réponse. Mais alors, il était partit picoler toute la journée? Mais pourquoi avait-il eu cette envie soudaine? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose ce matin lorsque j'étais dehors mais quoi?

-Saassoorrii Sennseei… je… je…

-Senpai je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de parler. Allez dans votre chambre je vous rejoins.

-Tobi viens.

Sous mon ordre, Tobi alla près du canapé là où j'étais assis. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher et de tendre l'oreille. Je lui murmura alors:

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-D'accord mais on devrait peut-être allez autre part.

J'aquiesça et on se dirigea dans le couloir. Deidara était dans sa chambre, il ne risquait donc pas de nous entendre.

-Par quoi commencer…Lorsque je suis partit le chercher, je l'ai vu en train de marcher dans tout les sens et il buvait comme un trou. Sur le chemin du retour, il était… comment dire… assez joyeux et il a commencer à rigoler à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose. Un moment j'ai évoqué votre nom et c'est là qu'il a commencé à être triste, il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais ça avait l'air important pour lui. Alors il a sangloté puis pleuré comme une madeleine, quoi que je disais, quoi que je faisait je n'arrivait pas à le consoler.

-Merci.

-Bien ça vous dit de m'aider un peu pour le sortir de ce pétrain? Parceque là je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-J'aurais aimé mais je vais plutôt vous observer de loin.

-D'accord.

Sur ce, Tobi alla dans la chambre de Deidara. Je lui avait demandé de laisser la porte légèrement ouverte de sorte à ce que je puisse garder un oeil sur eux. Je les regardais et les écoutais par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Deidara était triste, il sanglotait pendant que Tobi essayait de le raisonner. Ça me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, même si je savais que l'alcool y était grandement pour quelque chose. Mais ça me fendais le coeur, j'avais si envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer en caressant ses longs cheveux. Mais il y avait une sorte de barrière que je ne pouvais pas franchir. Je voulais aller vers lui mais j'avais un sentiment de refus qui m'envahissait lorsque j'essayais de faire quoi que se soit. Alors je me reposa cette question: "Pourquoi est-il dans cet état?". Tout à l'heure Tobi m'avait dit qu'il avait commencé à être comme ça lorsqu'il avait entendu mon prénom. Ça voulait dire que ça avait un rapport avec moi… Et puis quand il est entré dans le salon, il avait essayé de me dire quelque chose mais c'est à ce moment que Tobi l'a coupé.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je découvris la raison de sa peine. Quelqu'un lui avait dit que je savais la vérité. Et ce quelqu'un était Itachi… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de cette histoire?

Ça n'avait fait que semer la pagaille entre lui et moi. Heureusement que la situation avait évolué depuis ce matin.

Un moment je vis Tobi se retourner vers moi; il me regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Il avait l'air désespéré. En même temps il fallait dire que Deidara n'était pas de tout repos. Il était à son bureau, l'air pensif et chagriné. Alors il dit quelque chose à Tobi qui m'interpella.

-Dis Tobi…

-?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais tu blessait profondément quelqu'un que tu aimais?

-Oh vous aimez quelqu'un ? C'est qui hein? Konan?

-Nan nan… C'est une personne exeptionnel et j'aimerais passer ma vie entière avec elle. Mais j'ai commis une erreur et je ne pense pas qu'elle me pardonnera… C'est… pour ça que je suis malheureux.

-Oh mais ne vous en faites pas. cette personne va bien finir par vous pardonner ne vous en faites pas autant.

-Oui mais… je ne peut pas me permettre de perde la personne que j'aime, elle est trop précieuse…Cet être est si exeptionnel que je ne le mérite pas…

-Ne dites pas ça! Arrêtez de vous morfondre et pensez à l'avenir.

-Hun…

Cette discussion m'avait fait savoir à quel point Deidara m'aimait. Même s'il était ivre, je savais au fond de moi que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

* * *

**_Alors ça avance ça avance hein? La SuItE dImAnChE pRoChAiN (- c'était trop chiant à écrire) 3_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello on se retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre! Il se trouve qu'il est extremement court et même que les dernier sera encore plus court je crois ^^' Mais bon les meilleures choses ont une fin n'est-ce pas? Aussi c'est vrai que Deidara passe pour un alcoolo mais croyez-moi je voulais pas qu'on ait cette impression de lui x-x Bref... bonne lecture heh 3_**

* * *

Un profond sommeil:

(Deidara)

Une grande tristesse m'envahissait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je me sentais si misérable et anéanti. J'avais perdu Sasori… J'étais perdu je ne savais plus quoi faire. Lorsque je l'ai vu en rentrant, j'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'en fut vite dissuadé. Il ne m'avait même pas regardé. Comme si je n'existait pas... Plus je pensais à lui, plus je puisais dans ma bouteille. Elle était presque vide, c'est alors que je pris l'initiative d'en prendre une nouvelle. Heureusement pour moi, j'en avais une dans ma chambre. Alors je me leva de ma chaise et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un autre bouteille. Je trouva vite l'objet en question. Je me disais que ça étoufferais ma peine.

-Senpai? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ne me dites pas que c'est de l'alcool sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous empếcher d'en boire.

-Ne t'en fait pas Tobi c'est juste de l'eau. De toute façon je n'ai plus de bière en stock…

-Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je jous voit dans cet état. Et ça m'inquiète.

-Hnn?

-Et bien, d'habitude vous avez l'air plus sûr de vous, vous semblez plus… énergique. Et je ne dit pas ça parceque vous êtes ivre, mais l'autre jour en mission j'ai remarqué que vous étiez un peu maladroit.

-Et bien c'est comme ça dans la vie y'a des haut et des bas hn!

-Et aussi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez commencé à pleurer lorsque j'ai parlé de Sasori tout à l'heure.

La c'était trop… Rien que d'entendre son prénom, je me sentais stupide et dépourvu de mes forces. J'avais entretemps regagné mon bureau. Je mis ma tête dans mes bras et pleura si abondement, que j'avais sûrement perdu tout ma fierté à l'égard de Tobi. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'est comme si à chaque fois que je me sentais mieux, tout à coup quelque chose se produisait et je retombais dans le désespoir.

-Dei… dara ça vas?

-Sasori était tout pour moi, et je l'ai trahis sans scrupule! Je ne le mérite pas je vais finir ma vie seul, sans personne! Je veux le revoir. Je veut revoir son sourire, son regard enflammé et je veut réentendre sa voix… je… je veut qu'il m'embrasse encore une… une fois… oh oui Sa… Sasori…

-Senpai?

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que les effets de la bière m'assomèrent, et je m'endormis remplis de regrets, les yeux en larmes à mon bureau.

(Sasori)

Que se passait-il? Deidara avait commencé à pleurer puis plus rien. J'attendis alors quelques secondes devant la porte, et Tobi sortit de la chambre.

-Alors?

-Il dort comme une bébé avachit sur sa table. C'est sûrement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il assimilé et de la journée qu'il a passé. Il est épuisé. Je vais vous laisser prendre le relais si ça ne vous gêne pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas et merci encore.

Tobi s'en alla et regagna le salon. J'étais seul, devant la porte de sa chambre. Je pris alors l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte avec précaution, de sorte à ne pas réveiller mon disciple. Je tremblais rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir. Je ne tremblais pas de peur, mais d'excitation.

J'entra dans la chambre et le vis étalé sur son bureau, comme Tobi me l'avait dit. Il semblait exthénué. Je m'approcha de lui et le regarda. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, chose qui lui donnait un air doux. Il avait encore la bouteille dans sa main droite et il s'était endormis sur des parchemins. Alala… Deidara… en le voyant, je n'étais plus triste du tout. Au contraire, je savais que tout allait s'arranger. J'étais heureux parceque je savais que notre relation allait évoluer. Il m'aimait et je l'aimait, que demander de plus? J'étais près de lui et je le regardais tendrement. Il eu un frisson en dormant, c'est pourquoi je mis une couverture sur son dos pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Après lui avoir posé la couverture, il bougea et se réveilla en douceur. Il me regarda avec des yeux endormis et marmona:

-Danna… qu'est-ce vous faites ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe…?

-Chuuutt rendors-toi.

Lui dis-je doucement.

Je lui caressa le dos et il se rendormit aussi profondément qu'avant. Il avait besoin de repos. Je m'assis sur son lit et commença à feuilleter des parchemins. Je devais m'occuper tout de même. Déjà qu'il avait le sommeil lourd, je n'allais tout de même pas rester là à attendre qu'il se réveille.

* * *

**_Et voilà, petit chapitre assez kawaii (enfin je crois...) je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la fin, merci de lire cet fic ça me fait grave plaisir :'0_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour, bonsoir les gens! Eeettt oui vous le savez ce chapitre est malheureusement le dernier! Les meilleures choses ont une fin hehe ^^ Bon il est très court mais je trouve qu'il clos bien l'histoire. Trève de blabla je pense que vous avez assez patienté comme ça, bonne lecture ;p**_

_**(Ah et s'il vous plaît lisez ce que j'ai écrit à la fin et une petite review rapide serait extrêmement agréable :)**_

* * *

Un amour réciproque:

(Deidara)

Je me réveilla lentement et pris ma tête dans mes mains. J'avais un mal de crâne affreux. Qu'est-ce qu'y m'avait pris de boire autant… J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des kunaïs dans la tête. J'avais quelque chose sur le dos. Quelqu'un m'avait mis une couverture. Tobi? Nan ce n'était pas son genre… Alors qui ça pouvait bien être?

-Mal à la tête?

Je me retourna et vis assis sur mon lit mon Sensei. Mon coeur s'arêtta de battre à l'instant où il avait prononcé mon nom. J'étais heureux et boulversé à la fois.

-Danna? Qu'est-ce vous faites-là?

-Tu m'a déjà posé cette question…

-Comment ça je, je viens à peine de me réveiller hn.

-Laisse tomber… Sinon, je suis là parceque tu avait l'air comment dire… assez mal en point. D'ailleur, même après 3 heures de sommeil, tu n'a toujours pas l'air en forme.

Je lui dis alors d'un ton triste:

-Je suis désolé pour vous savez quoi… Je n'aurais pas dû vous… enfin vous voyez… Si vous voulez ne plus jamais faire équipe avec moi, je comprendrais. Je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur trop tard, désolé…

Sans me répondre il se leva, prit mes joues dans ses mains et m'embrassa. J'étais si surpris que je resta sans bouger. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une tel réaction de sa part, surtout après avoir parler du petit accident de l'autre jour. Ses coups de langes étaient inssistants, il voulais que je me mèle à ce baiser. Alors, j'entra dans la danse, et pris part au plaisir. C'était si bon de retrouver ses lèvres, ce contact avec lui m'avait tant manqué. À la fin de ce moment de plaisir, il me dit:

-Je dormirais dans ton lit tout les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est ta punition.

-Si c'est ça le genre de punitions que vous donnez, je vais faire en sorte de vous énerver pour que vous me punissiez encore plus…

J'étais si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, je me sentais libéré et plus confiant qu'avant. J'avais hâte d'aller dans mon lit en compagnie de Sasori. Malheureusement ce n'était pas pour nous amuser parceque mon mal de crâne devenait de plus en plus fort. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des milliard d'explosions dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire quoi que se soit. De plus, la journée précédente m'avait exthénué, j'avais besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Je me mis alors en caleçon et regagna mon lit. Sasori fit de même et rien que de le revoir en sous-vêtement, j'avais envie de palper son corps et de l'avoir près de moi. Il rentra sous la couette et s'allongea sur le dos. Ça me frustrait beaucoup parceque j'avais besoin de contact, je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien. C'est pour ça que je lui demanda:

-Est-ce que je peut venir… dans vos bras…?

Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un air surpris. Il était étonné de ma demande, mais il l'executa tout de même. Il mis ses bras autour de moi et me caressa les cheveux. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité et au calme. Alors, je profita de cet instant paisible pour lui faire un aveux concret de mon amour pour lui.

-Je vous aime Danna.

Il me répondit en reserrant son étreinte. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre parcequ'il avait un "minimum" de fierté. Mais ça ne faisait rien, parceque j'étais comblé et serein.

* * *

**LISEZ CELA SVP!**

_** Voilà c'est ici que l'histoire se finit ;'c. Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout cette fic, vraiment un grand merci à vous 3 Même si cette histoire est terminée, je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant! Et oui certains le savent peut-être déjà mais je suis en train d'écrire une 5ème fanfiction Sasodei :D et je peux vous dire que la qualité est nettement mieux que les autres fics que j'ai écrites; c'est clairement un chef d'oeuvre! En plus elle est super longue et tout y'a plein d'action, bref vous verrez quand elle sortira. D'ailleurs en parlant de la date de sortit de cette fic, je ne sais pas trop quand la poster sachant qu'elle n'est pas terminée (d'ailleur si j'ai pas posté hier c'est parceque j'étais dessus heh). Je vous promet de la poster avant la fin de l'année (je sais c'est large dsl x-x') mais bon je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit prête pour la rentrée scolaire. Ah et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je poste pas les premiers chapitres c'est parceque après je me met la pression genre je me dis "Ohlala tu dois finir ce chapitre pour dans une semaine aïe aïe aïe... 0-0'" et ducoup ça se ressent dans mon écriture et c'est de merde (dsl pour le gros mot mdr). Bon bah ducoup je vous dit à la prochaine et surtout ne ratez pas ma fanfiction Sasodei n°5 ;) 3**_


End file.
